


Mr. Mischief

by Misshyen



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe, Bullying, F/M, Fear, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Imp Jake Jensen, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Office Pranks, Pranks, The Losers - Freeform, following orders, imp!jake jensen, jake jensen x ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: In a world of mythical creatures, Jake Jensen is an imp sent in by his superior to extract information from a rather large, powerful company.  When he meets and takes a liking to an coworker, his mischievous side takes over causing havoc as he defends his new friend from an office instigator.





	Mr. Mischief

It was finally Thursday late morning and a small group of women sat around the circular table in the busy cafeteria, full of gossip and giggles.  Mary was the last to arrive with her tray of lunch.  She sat at the available seat and let out a long, tired sigh. Normally Thursday felt like a small recharge day; by Wednesday she was exhausted mentally, but then Thursday came and she was reminded that there was only one more day of the week.  It was also a help that her boss was usually away in meetings all day and she had some time to herself to catch up on data entry, and filing in peace.

One of Mary’s co-workers, Jasmine, swallowed a bite of food and took a sip of her water, “Ooh Mary, have you seen the new IT guy yet?”

“There’s a new guy?” She asked curiously while picking up a half of her sandwich.  She took a bite and her eyes widened in recognition, “OH!  Oh yeah, Brian.  He started last week.  He came by to work on my computer this morning.  He’s nice.”  She made a casual shrug and bit into her lunch.

“And hot.”  Jasmine added with a knowing half smile.

Mary shook her head at her friend’s remark, a small blush forming on her cheeks.  The other girls began to laugh and tease her gently.

“Uh oh, are you flirting with computer guys now?”  Erica asked, digging through her purse for something.  She was nice enough, but a little too conceited for Mary’s taste. They were cordial at work but not good friends out of the office the way she was with Jasmine.  “Kind of scraping the bottom here aren’t ya?”

Mary bristled at the comment, “He’s nice.  He’s in charge of the network which is pretty big, he only came up to help because they’re strapped and he had a free moment to help.”

“All that shit they do I can do by myself.  I don’t need to call and wait the rest of the day for their reply which is usually just them telling me to turn off the computer and then restart it.”

Jasmine snorted, “Well I’m sure they have a good laugh in their department if they look at your search history.  Shopping and looking at half naked celebs.  You’re lucky nobody’s busted you yet.”

“Whatever…”  Erica shrugged with a bored eye roll.

“Well maybe be nice to them and they’d be nice back.”  Mary grunted under her breath.  Erica was really grating on her today.

This new guy Brian was okay.  He told a lot of little jokes and hummed to himself while he worked on her computer.  It turned out that she didn’t have access yet to certain areas on the system due to being so new to her position. He was tall, well built; his upper body was well muscled, the broad shoulders and pecs tapered down to a slim toned waist.  His untucked short sleeve button down shirt and slightly wrinkled khakis did little to hide his shape.  He wore wire rimmed glasses that he continually pushed back up his nose which added to the attraction.

“Okay Proud Mary, everything’s set.”  His nickname for her after he hummed Tina Turner’s version of Proud Mary while he had been working at her desk.  “If you need me, I’ll be around if it gives you shit again.  Grief!  I mean grief.”  He flushed slightly and she looked away for a second, not wanting him to catch her own cheeks reddening.

“Thank you, you’re a lifesaver, Brian.”  She breathed out in relief.

“It’s what I do madam.” He tipped an imaginary hat to her and they both smiled at each other.

Brian was easy to talk to and nice to look at but she noticed he was awkward and a little shy.  Mary found herself thinking about him while the girls resumed their discussions on weekend plans and new reality shows.

As if by magic, she heard someone whistling Proud Mary and she looked up a little too eagerly to see Brian approaching with a lunch tray in his hands.  He had been looking for a spot to sit when she caught his gaze. He smiled broadly at her as his eyes lit up.

“Hey Proud Mary!  How’s the computer doing?”

“Fantastic now, thank you so much!”

He bowed his head as if addressing royalty and grinned, “My pleasure.  Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a rather dry tuna sandwich waiting for me.”

“Well enjoy, and thanks.” Mary repeated as he headed away from the group.

“Damn he’s hot for a computer guy.”  Erica sighed, “Looks like he’s into you too, Proud Mary.”

“It’s just a little joke.” Mary explained.

Jasmine looked over and nodded her head in his direction as he sat alone on the end of a table, eating his sandwich and looking around the cafeteria.  “He looks lonely.”

Mary glanced over and her eyebrows furrowed.  He did look a little lonely, sort of sad even.  She realized she was staring when he looked over and smiled at her again.  She ducked behind Jasmine with a squeak and when she peeked over again he was looking at his phone screen.

“Want me to pass him a note for you?”  Jasmine whispered in amusement.

“No!”  Mary’s nose scrunched nervously as she frowned at her friend.

Erica rolled her eyes, “You always go for the losers.”  She snorted in distaste.  ‘You need a man with a real job.  Look how he has that bluetooth in his ear like he’s somebody.  For God’s sake his clothes look like he got them out of the hamper.”

Mary looked over sharply and glared, “Would you stop already?”  She piled her trash on her tray.  “I have to get back to my desk, I’m waiting for some emails.”  She stood up and grabbed her bag, slinging it angrily over her shoulder.  “And maybe he has a bluetooth because he’s actually working right now, unlike you.”

She patted Jasmine’s shoulder in goodbye and didn’t bother to address Erica any longer.  She didn’t notice Brian watching her with narrowed eyes. He had heard everything Erica had said and didn’t like her attitude toward Mary.  He decided he have to do something about that.

* * *

 

At his small cubicle after lunch, Jensen was bored.  He sat in his chair with his feet on his desk, leaning back casually while tossing a yellow rubber smiley face stress ball in the air, catching it with one hand, deep in thought.  He had been sent in to the office as part of a small mission.  A quick grab and go of various info his team needed.  The info was a quick find but he wasn’t ready to clear out just yet.  He was in the mood to have some fun, the impish side of him wanted to play and cause some mischief in the office.  He had already enjoyed himself causing confusion and annoyance but when he thought about Mary’s friendly smile, his grin grew broader.  A small tone in his ear caused him to sit upright, nearly falling out of his chair.  Collecting himself, he leaned forward in his chair at the ready.

“Jensen, report.”  The deep smooth voice called from the other end of his earpiece.

“Everything’s coming along, just cleaning up some loose ends.”  He tossed the stress ball blindly over his shoulder, listening to it land with a perfect swish through the tiny basketball hoop above a small trashcan. Noticing someone walk by with a glass vase of roses, he got up and walked out of his area into the adjoining hall. He watched the nearest admin. assistant take them with a sour expression as she exchanged what seemed to be some salty words with the other person.  He watched them carefully and then his mischievous smile grew larger.

“Loose ends?”  The voice grunted, “Jensen just stick to the job. I don’t need another incident like last time.”

“I know I know, I just have to finish something personal and I’m clear.”

“Fine, whatever, just don’t get made.”  The voice was firm with an edge of annoyance.

“Yes sir.  Brian over and out.”  He disconnected the call and gave the receptionist a friendly smile, before bending down to inhale the scent of the flowers.

“Nice flowers.”  He admired.

“Yeah I guess. They’re not mine.”  The woman said bitterly.  “Mean girls really do get all the attention here.”  She muttered to herself before catching herself and looking up fearfully, “Oh you didn’t hear that!”

Jensen pretended to zip his lips as he smirked in amusement.  He leaned in closer to the bouquet to read the card.  Ugh, Erica.  He thought with a grimace.  The unattractive big mouth who was teasing Mary at lunch.  Well that can be easily changed.

He gave a small wave to the receptionist who was on the phone and not paying attention to him. As he walked off he waved his hand casually, the letters on the bouquet card disappearing and then reappearing with new words.

He smiled as he walked back to his desk.

* * *

 

“Mary!  Oh Mary!”  Jasmine called down the hall in her teasing black and white movie voice when both women were being silly with each other.

“I’m in the supply closet!” Mary’s voice was muffled by the large doors of the closet blocking Jasmine’s view.

“Girl, you got flowers! I was walking past Tricia’s desk and she said you had a gift.  She looked a little confused, but she was on the phone and couldn’t talk so I just brought em back to you.”

“I did?”  Mary peeked out the door with her hands full of large binders.  Her mouth almost dropped open at the sight, “Those are for me?”

“It says they are. There’s a card and everything, see who they’re from!”

They hurried back to Mary’s desk and she plucked the card from the holder reading it silently.

_To Mary from your admirer._

She handed the card to Jasmine while leaning down to take a long sniff of the fresh roses.  She fingered the baby’s breath and found herself starting to smile.

“Oooh you have an admirer!  Who do you think it is?”

“I have no idea.” Mary shook her head and sunk down into her chair,  “I wish I knew so I could thank them.”

Jasmine’s phone went off in her pocket and she grabbed for it, reading the message with a frown. She sighed and handed Mary the card again while backing up, “Damn, I have to go.  If you figure it out let me know, I’ll be back later.”

Before Mary could reply, Jasmine was halfway down the hall.  She turned back to the flowers and her lip pouted slightly trying to wrack her brains who would send her a gift.

“Hey there, don’t like the flowers?”  A familiar voice made her jump and she looked up to see Jensen smiling down at her.

“No I do.  I just don’t know who sent them.”  She took note of Jensen’s expression and she cocked her head slightly, “Do you know who sent them?”

“No!  Oh no no, they smell nice though, someone must sure like you though.”

“I guess so.”  She shrugged, “I never get flowers at work... or anywhere.”

Jensen’s sympathetic look caused her to bristle a little and she flicked your pen across the desk, “It’s fine though, I’m just not a flower delivery kind --”

“You should get flowers every day.”  He said thoughtfully as Mary spoke, looking at them and back at her while pushing his glasses up his nose.  She looked back at him and shrugged with a small smile.

“Well I don’t mean to sound like a pathetic lonely girl, I’m sure you have things to do instead of listening to me.”

Jensen shoved his hands in his pants and rocked back and forth on his heels, his head bobbing nervously as if to a silent song.  “Yeah, I have to go to the server rooms again.  Sooo…”  His words trailed off as he looked down the hall.  It seemed to Mary that he was about to say something else by the way he leaned forward but he jumped back when a high pitched angry shout met their ears.

“There they are!  Why are they on your desk?”  Erica stomped down the hall, her expression furious. Mary watched her in confusion, not sure what to say while Jensen bit back a small smile gleefully waiting for the confrontation.

Erica pointed at the bouquet and then at Mary, “Those are my flowers.  Red roses and baby’s breath.  I just got a call asking if my flowers arrived and I didn’t see anything all day, so I go to the main desk and nothing’s there.  Apparently Jasmine took them and brought them to you.”

“Jasmine brought me flowers, but the card isn’t addressed to you.”  Mary pulled them closer toward her and looked back up at Erica still unsure of what was going on, “Maybe yours didn’t arrive yet.”

“Oh they arrived.” Erica snapped, “And they’re sitting right here.”  She inspected the vase for a card and found none.  Looking up with a sneer she glared at Mary, “Wow Mary, stealing flowers and tossing the card so nobody knows?  I know you’re lonely but this is sad even for you.”

Jensen’s glee over Erica’s unamusement caused a wave of annoyance and anger to wash over him.  He looked over at Mary who seemed to be holding back a comment, her face pink from embarrassment.  Mary was nothing but kind to everyone and could hold her own against bolder co-workers.  It’s one of the things he first noticed about her when he started at the office.  Erica was just a nasty troll as far as he was concerned and deserved all the pranks he could pull on her.

“I’ve seen the card, these are Mary’s.”  He offered and in turn Erica held an open palm up to his face.

“Oh shut up and go back to your den of losers, nobody asked you.”

Okay then, here we go.  He thought with a raised eyebrow, excited to play some games with his new victim.  He wiggled his fingers in his left pocket and thought of the first devious idea that came to mind.

Some coworkers looked out of their cubicles at the scene and then there was snickering and a few gasps. Jensen took the moment to grab the card from Mary’s desk and hold it up to Erica.

“To Mary from your admirer.  See?  They aren’t yours, they’re hers.”  He let Erica yank the card from him and read it wordlessly, her eyes narrowing.

“But these are for me.” She muttered to herself, perplexed.  “They have to be.  Meanwhile more heads were peeking out of their work areas and Jensen pretended to finally take notice and made note to look in the direction on where they were staring and commenting quietly.

“Uh Erica— ”  Jensen said softly to get her attention.

“Oh shut up, Brian.” She cut him off with a sharp tone.

Another officemate was walking by when she saw the back of Erica’s loose skirt tucked up into her thong. “Oh honey!”  She yelped and then hurried over, “You have a wardrobe issue.” She whispered in Erica’s ear as she stood directly behind her to cover her rear.  At that moment Erica apparently noted the cool breeze on the back of her legs.  Her eyes widened and her mouth made a perfect O shape as she tugged the fabric.  The woman shielding her shook her head with the faintest of smiles.

“Oh my God.”  She muttered in embarrassment while slinking away back to her area.  She hid her face as she trotted away, the group letting out loud snorts and laughter. Jensen joined in, doubling over with a huge amused grin.

Mary relaxed in her seat, “Someone’s having a bad day.”  She chuckled, still confused by the confrontation but glad it was over.

“I guess it’s one of those days.”  Jensen shrugged, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye with a finger.

Erica’s bad day turned into much more.  On Friday morning, another bouquet of flowers was sent for her but Jake intercepted them and he magically changed the card, sending them to a janitor on the fifth floor. When she tracked the flowers down and demanded them back, the janitor threatened to call HR on her for harassment.

At lunch while Jasmine and Mary were eating and chatting with a new girl from accounting, she coolly stalked over and plopped down into a chair joining them, complaining about anything and everything. She made hinted remarks about Mary and Jasmine being thieves.  Her snide attitude eventually caused the women to politely begin to collect their bags to leave.  Jensen sat at his usual spot in the cafeteria watching Mary’s table while playing with his phone waiting for the right moment to cause some more mischief.

“And another thing, you’ve been all stuck up ever since you got my flowers.”  Erica finished her rant and sat back with a pleased look as Jasmine sat upright and Mary rolled her eyes.  “You never get gifts at work.”  She grumbled, while picking at a perfectly manicured nail.

“Oh please, you’ve been a bitch ever since you got in with the higher ups.  And if gossip is correct, by “in” I mean in bed.”  Jasmine sat back, crossing her arms silently daring the other woman to say something back.

Erica’s mouth dropped and she stood quickly, slamming her chair into a man holding a tray of food. He stumbled and rocked back and forth to balance himself, in the meantime dropping his lunch, the contents landing on Erica while the tray clattered to the floor in a loud crash. Some diners looked up in alarm at the commotion, the cafeteria becoming quieter.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry, I lost my footing and I tripped, are you alright?”  The man looked around the area in embarrassment as he grabbed some napkins from the table and began to wipe the slippery noodles, shrimp, and pungent sauce from her shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!  Do I look alright, I have Scampi all over me! Is that garlic?  I’m going to smell like a fucking piece of garlic all damn day!  Thanks a lot moron!”  She turned to Jasmine who was laughing and flipped her off silently before making a face at Mary. 

Jensen leaned back in his seat, his eyes shut, clutching his stomach in quiet laughter.  When he opened them, Mary was looking over at him, her head cocked to the side with a small smile.  He gave her a tiny two fingered salute and got up from the table, trotting off to the cafeteria exit.  For some reason he suddenly felt nervous so he pretended to be making a call as he left, Mary’s eyes on him the entire time.

* * *

 

On Monday, Mary was delivering an inter-office envelope to another manager and made her way past the copy room to pick up the morning mail.  As she walked by she noticed Erica looking perplexed and guilty while erratically trying to collect papers which kept sliding out of the copy machines, piling up at the base of each machine. Five in total were spewing papers and one seemed to take a life of its own as it shot out of the machine, floating to Mary’s feet outside of the room.  She bent and picked it up and her eyes widened as she looked up at Erica.

The paper was a photo of Erica and her apparent secret office lover in a compromising position on top of table in a spare meeting room.  She was on her back, legs spread wide as the man was on top of her pants down just under his bare ass, both with obvious looks of pleasure.  Her head was thrown back, her body arched exposing her bare breasts as one of her hands held his rear while the other gripped the back of his neck.

Mary bit back a snort of surprise as Erica charged over and snatched the paper away.  “What the hell is this??  Did you do this??  I know you and Jasmine know and you’re the only ones who know.  Why would you do this??”  Her face was red with fury, her eyes watering with tears. 

She leaned in closer to Mary.  “This could cost me my job, why would you do this??”

Mary gave Erica a dry look while she rolled her eyes, “Do what?  It’s just paper, nothings on it!  Whatever that other one is, is your own business.  I didn’t do anything to you and neither did Jasmine; she’s not even in the office today.”  She let Erica snatch the paper back and she crossed her arms, “I don’t know what’s up with all of the paper everywhere but I think maybe we shouldn’t talk anymore, you seem to have some problems with me and other personal issues going on right now. I don’t like your new nasty attitude.”

“ _I don’t like your attitude_.”  Erica mocked in a nasal voice, her lip curled in a sneer.  “That’s fine, I tried to be your friend here when you got promoted and you’re just an instigating prude.”  She walked back into the copy room and turned to Mary again.  She resumed picking up the paper while Mary shook her head in slight pity.

“If you say anything to anyone, I’ll get you fired.”

“Whatever Erica.” Mary grumbled as she began to walk away. She didn’t have any more time to waste on pettiness strange behavior.  It seemed to her that Erica was having some guilt issues or something with this not so secret affair due to the trashed copy room and personal photo.

“I’m serious.  I have connections, you’ll be out of here in no time.” She growled, looking down at the incriminating paper and ripping it up in exasperation.

Jensen looked between the grate from the ceiling from his space in the air vent, his fur bristling at Erica’s voice.  His pranks on the vile woman were amusing but he wasn’t thrilled with Mary taking the brunt of Erica’s anger.  Catching his reflection in the shining metal, he began to preen as he thought up his next scheme.  He resembled a small horrific version of a monkey with bat-like wings and a thin whip of a tail. His feet and small hands held sharp small claws and on his head were a pair of small blunt nub of horns.  He extended his wings and flicked his tail sharply with a small growl.  He’d have to resort of something a little more daring.  It would mean facing the wrath of his boss if his plan failed but it would be worth the trouble.

He scratched his light reddish brown fur with a satisfied grin, his small pointed teeth flashing in the dark causing the smile to seem more menacing than it actually was.  His eyes glowed red with mischief.  Last prank, Jensen. He told himself as he rose up on his haunches, opening and then closing his wings, tucking them tight along his body as he turned to scamper down the vent.  This is going to be fun.

* * *

 

The rest of the week was hell for Erica.  Anytime she was alone, Jensen would be nearby in his true imp form, softly giggling or muttering random jokes and riddles or singing in his home language, but only enough to cause her to look for the sound.

He started small, with just soft voices but by the end of the week when he wasn’t working or visiting with Mary at her desk or at lunch, he’d be in his natural state, watching Erica. He made sure that occasionally she would see a flash of light reddish-brown run by her in a quick blur or feel a tap on her ankle while she was trying to work.  She complained to her boss and janitorial about the rat problem but they brushed her complaint aside.

Her behavior and work quality had dropped horribly and she was well aware that she was being watched by her boss.  She now ignored Mary and Jasmine and would stay in her cubicle only to come out for food, bathroom breaks or to go home.  Jensen was pleased that she left Mary alone now but it was too late for Erica now.  She liked to cause trouble so he was having his own fun giving it back to her.

By Thursday morning she was looking over her shoulder at every turn, she felt as though she was always being watched; even touched on her lower legs at time.  Her computer would be on the fritz and when she called the computer department, they could never find anything wrong with it.  More incriminating photos of her and her office lover showed up n her inbox specifically to her with the words “naughty naughty” in the corner.

She was deleting a handful of the unwanted emails when she heard harsh garbled whispering outside of her cubicle entrance.  She peeked out warily only to see Jensen coming up the hall with a massive Big Gulp cup in his hand.

“Hey there, how’s the computer doin’ ya.  He grinned, flashing a bright smile.

“Ugh, it’s you…”  She groaned.  “Leave me alone.”

“Woah, sorry to bother you.  Sheesh.”  He shrugged and took a long sip of his drink as he walked past her. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and to her horror Jensen turned and smiled at her, his long thin forked tongue licking his lip before disappearing behind a row of pointed teeth.  His face morphed slightly and his eyes flashed red as they changed to his true shape.

She stood paralyzed by terror as he winked at her and turned, continuing down the hall.  She watched him for a long minute her mouth running dry as she began to shake.  What the hell was he?

She had to get out of there.  She grabbed her purse and threw some personal effects into it, some clattering to the floor out of her shaking fingers.  She left them and rushed out her cubicle, starting to run toward the elevators, ignoring the onlookers.

Pressing the down button repeatedly and begging it to hurry, she realized she had gained an audience. People staring curiously as waited for the door to open.  When it finally reached the floor, Jensen and Mary were inside sharing a laugh.  Mary looked over at her in a double take as she stepped out of the car, Jensen directly behind her.  He flashed Erica his true eyes again and she let out a shrill, terrified scream.

“Get away from her!” She shouted, flinging herself at Jensen, beating on him with her fists and purse.

“What the hell?  Get off of me!”  Jensen cried out.  He turned them so he could smile his pointed tooth smile secretly at her, encouraging her fear.

“Oh my God, Erica!  What the hell is wrong with you??” Mary shouted in alarm.  She looked around the lobby watching her coworkers stare on in shock.  A few people were taking pictures with their phones and a couple called for help.

“He’s a monster!  Mary, he’s a fucking monster!” Erica screeched as she tried to claw at Jensen’s face.  He gained the upper hand; his arms wrapped around her holding her tight, his glasses resting crookedly on his nose.

“Someone call security!” He shouted to the group, “She could hurt someone or herself.”

A deep voice in his earpiece suddenly cut in and he cringed inwardly.  Busted.  He thought.

“Jensen what did I tell you! Get your ass out of there and back to base.  Every time, Jensen.  Every goddamn time!  All you needed to do was get the intel and get out.  Now we have clean up to do!  Goddamn it!”

The voice was still yelling into his comm. Jensen looked round the room at the crowd as he waited for security to arrive.  He held the thrashing Erica in his grip saying that she could be a danger and people nodded in agreement.  He looked over at Mary who just stood gripping her notebooks and travel mug.

When the security guards arrived and took over, Jensen gave his statement and then disappeared into the crowd, looking back to see Mary giving her own statement to a guard.  He would miss her, she was always nice to him and he liked her company.

 _Goodbye Mary_ , he thought.  As he passed her desk on his way out of the building, he waved his fingers and watched a small bouquet of tulips slowly appear on her desk.  He smiled fondly and started to whistle the song Proud Mary as he walked off, turning a corner and was gone.


End file.
